1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled carts that are manually actuated by a user and in particular to a recycling bin cart having two or more shelves, each for receiving a different trash bin to reduce the amount of lifting required to accomplish recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many city and county governments throughout the United States are currently engaged in trash recycling programs. Certain types of the trash are separated into separate bins for reuse or recycling. Of particular concern are heavy trash items such as newspapers and glass. Typically the city or county government provides particularly sized bins, usually rectangular in shape, into which the user is to put only a particular kind of trash. In the case of newspapers or glass, such bins often get very heavy and are difficult for physically infirmed or elderly people to lift or carry it from the house or apartment to the curb for pick-up.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an economical, sturdy recycling bin cart for mounting and transporting recycling trash bins. The cart is sized so that the trash bin can be readily put onto the cart and wheeled directly to the curb without the interim steps of lifting the bins from the house to the curb. The bin containing heavy materials is located close to the ground for easy removal.
Garbage and waste paper receptacles in combination have been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,872, issued to Kingsbury, Apr. 2, 1912. Also a combination newspaper and trash receptacle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,653, issued to Sterner, Jr., Jul. 17, 1990. Other efforts at recycling include a recycling waste basket U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,290, issued to Wadel, Apr. 24, 1990 for separating types of waste paper.
None of the references cited show an invention that is useful for intermediate transport of the separated trash from a receptacle area at the house or apartment for movement out to the area of pick-up which is usually the curb or sidewalk. Each of the references cited would require individual lifting and movement of the waste articles.
The present invention overcomes these problems by, providing a lightweight wheeled cart having at least two shelves for receiving trash recycling bins, with one shelf for heavy trash such as newspapers located close to the ground. The cart can be wheeled manually out to the trash pick-up area. The bins are easily removed from the cart, especially from the lower shelf.
The cart also includes a top bar frame structure that can support a curtain or cover so that the cart and trash can be aesthetically hidden from view when located in the house. The cart also includes foldable shelves for saving room and convenience.